


Let it Snow

by Astrophilla, sunshinewinchesters



Series: Destiel Christmas Advent Calendar 2015 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Destiel Christmas, Christmas, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophilla/pseuds/Astrophilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinewinchesters/pseuds/sunshinewinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will gets snowed in. As usual, their luck gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Astrophilla  
> Beta'd by sunshinewinchesters
> 
> Type: Canonverse AU, established Castiel/Dean, established Gabriel/Sam
> 
> **The eighteenth installment of our Destiel Advent Calendar!**

“Damn it,” Dean sighed, slamming the garage door shut in the face of the eighteen inches of pristine white snow piled upside and steadily growing. 

Sam whistled lowly. “Okay. Grocery run’s off, then.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, ‘less you got a snow plow hidden under all that hair.” 

“Ha ha.” Sam glared, rubbing his gloved hands together. “We could have gone last night before the snowstorm hit, but _someone_ couldn’t be bothered.”

“Hey, I was already in pajamas! And it’s not my fault the damned weather man said there’d be only ‘a light dusting’ overnight. Light dusting my ass!”

Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean felt the sudden urge to stick his tongue out. “So what are we gonna do?”

“There are enough emergency provisions in here to outlast another apocalypse,” Dean shrugged, locking Baby back up and, after a final check that she was just as pristine as he’d left her, followed Sam back into the bunker. “We’ll be fine till the snow clears a little.”

“Great, canned beans and energy bars,” Sam said unenthusiastically, unwrapping his scarf and stripping off his layers as they made their way inside. 

“We’ve lived off worse,” Dean pointed out, shucking his coat and gloves too and taking the steps down to the library behind Sam. 

His brother let out a heavy exhale. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. But I mean…” he trailed off as they settled on the couch, and Dean stared at him with narrow eyes.

“But you mean what?”

Sam threw him the wounded puppy look, and he knew everything was gonna go downhill from there. “We could call Gabe. Y’know, just for a supply run.”

“Nope, no way,” Dean cut him off, shaking his head. “No way in hell.”

Sam all but actually pouted. “Aw, Dean, come on. You’ve gotta forgive him eventually.” 

“Why, because you’re banging him?” Dean scowled. 

“Because he’s family,” Sam protested, puppy eyes growing in intensity.

Dean’s scowl only hardened. “Family? The little fucker mutilated Baby. _Desecrated_ her.”

“He just changed the paint job,” Sam said hesitantly, side eyeing Dean as he flicked on the TV.

“To the fucking Mystery Machine! She is a classic, mint condition Chevrolet Impala, Sam, not a damn VW from the Psychedelic Seventies!”

“He said he was sorry?” Sam tried, wincing. “And he eventually changed it back.”

Dean glared furiously. 

“Okay, okay, no Gabriel,” his brother sighed, surrendering. “Beans and power bars it is.” 

“Thank you,” Dean huffed. “Now I’m gonna be in the kitchen making us a beautiful protein bar casserole if you need me.” 

Sam grimaced, but otherwise said nothing.

Dean was head-deep in the pantry, searching for slightly less horrifying meal alternatives than what he’d threatened, when he heard a familiar flap of wings behind him. He turned as quickly as he could towards the sound, barely missing a concussion but hardly caring at all. 

Cas was home. 

“Cas!” Dean beamed, jumping up and running to him where he stood in the center of the room. He couldn’t help the way his heart lurched at the angel’s pleased laughter as he was swept off of his feet by Dean’s enthusiastic embrace, their mouths mashing together perfectly. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled against his lips, arms tightly around his neck.

“Thought your ETA wasn’t for another few days,” Dean said, helping Cas right himself and dragging him out of the kitchen and back into the den. Dinner could wait.

“I managed to finish my tasks quickly, so I could return home earlier,” he smiled, cut off only by a pointed cough from Sam on the couch behind them. Cas ducked his head, abashed. “My apologies. Hello, Sam,” he said.

“Hiya, Cas,” Sam chuckled. 

“Me and Cas can do that food run now,” he told his brother curled up in front of the TV, who’s face brightened.

“Awesome, you guys want me to come with?” 

“Naw, we got it,” Dean said. “Text me what you want.” 

Castiel flew them to the nearest open store, which was unsurprisingly empty inside, and they quickly scanned the aisles for provisions to keep them going, along with Sam’s requests and a healthy supply of snacks. 

By the time they left it was pitch black outside, the snow falling down hard. 

“Honey, we’re home!” Dean called out as they landed in the kitchen, and began putting away their numerous bags of groceries. Castiel worked in sync with him and within minutes everything was packed away, allowing them to head back into the den with the bag of diner takeaway they’d picked up on the way.

“Two burgers for us,” Dean declared as they climbed onto the couch beside Sam, “and one boring ass salad for you.” 

Sam took it with a halfhearted glare and began to dig in. Cas’ arm wound around Dean’s shoulder and he snuggled in closer, soaking up the warmth that made his pulse race as they both ate their way through their burgers.

Dean couldn’t help but notice Sam’s sad smile as he watched them embrace, and though he was positive the kid had been sneaking Gabriel in at night, he still felt a little bad about it. Well, almost. 

After half of some cheesy Christmas movie, Sam looked around in confusion. “It feel cold in here to you guys?” he asked from the bundle of blankets he’d accumulated from the backs of the couches, watching accusingly as his breath appeared before his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s pretty Arctic,” Dean agreed, from where he was warming his socked feet under Castiel’s thigh.

The angel nodded. “The internal temperature of the bunker has dropped by 20 degrees Fahrenheit in the last hour. Maybe we should check the heating system.”

“Alright,” Dean sighed, reluctantly unwinding himself from Cas and coming to his feet. 

He bundled up in layers again, shoving on his boots, before descending into the basement level’s icy control room to check the central heating, Castiel in tow.

“Mother fuck, it’s cold down here,” Dean hissed, teeth chattering. Castiel came to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his perpetually warm body. 

“I’ll do my best to share body heat,” the angel said, holding him tight.

Dean threw him a grateful smile, and opened up the control panel on the boiler.

“Fuck,” he swore as he observed the dials, needles all pointing to zero. 

Castiel felt around the industrial boiler with his free hand, frowning. “It appears that the pipes have frozen, and the strain of the blockages has burnt out the boiler.”

“Fantastic,” Dean said, shivering violently despite the proximity to Cas.

Castiel’s frown deepend. “Below 40 degrees inside is not conducive for normothermia, Dean, your body temperature should not drop under 95 degrees.”

“I know, Cas,” he said, chewing his lip. “Okay, we can deal with this. I can’t fix the boiler until the pipes thaw, but we can gather some space heaters and blankets in the meantime.” 

“Alright,” Castiel nodded, following him back upstairs. 

“Any good news?” Sam asked from under an even bigger pile of sheets and quilts than before.

Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “When is it ever with us? Boiler’s out and the pipes are frozen, so we’re gonna have to be penguins tonight and huddle. Gather up as much bedding as you can, Sammy, we’re gonna hunt for space heaters.”

“Damn it, okay,” Sam nodded, darting out from under his pile and heading into the hallway. 

Together with Castiel, Dean searched all the storage rooms, but after a half hour hunt, he was too frozen through to look anymore, and they retreated back to the den.

“Anything?” Sam asked hopefully, from beside his impressive collection of bedding.

“Nada,” Dean grimaced. “Guess the Men of Letters weren’t expecting their heating to ever fuck up on them.” 

“I’m sorry this isn’t something I can fix,” Castiel frowned remorsefully, but Dean waved him away. 

“I don’t expect you to be Superman, buddy,” he smiled, taking the angel’s hand. “This was never on you.” 

After a beat, Sam looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Dean?”

“What?” Dean said, pulling Cas under the pile of blankets with him. 

“I know someone who can fix it.” 

And yeah, deep down, Dean knew it would always come to his. He sighed a long, world-weary sigh. “Yeah. Go on then.” 

Before he’d even finished his sentence, the archangel was there, lounging against the back of their couch. “Evening, Deano.” 

“How long have you been hanging around?” Dean asked the archangel, brows raised.

Gabriel smiled. “Long enough to hear you’re still butthurt about your car.”

“Gabe,” Sam said warningly. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he pacified, holding up his hands before running the fingers of one tenderly through Sam’s hair. “I know my place, I’m just the resident handyman, here to fix your problems.” 

Dean snorted, but Gabriel ignored him, heading over to the wall beneath the mounted TV. He placed a hand on it, feeling along the painted plaster and exposed brick, knocking on a few places to test how thick the walls were. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked from Dean’s side, head tilted. 

“Working my magic, Cassie,” the archangel replied, taking a few steps back and holding up his hands. “Et… voila.”

With a dramatic flourish of his fingers, an enormous brick fireplace sprung into existence on the previously bare wall, already crackling away on an enormous grate of logs, decorated with garlands and stockings like something out of the movie they’d been watching.

“Wow,” Sam gasped, and though Dean hated to admit it, he was as astounded as his brother was. 

The heat coming out of the thing was amazing, and they all huddled closer, dragging their bundles of sheets off of the couches and coming to sit around the fire. Gabriel crouched at Sam’s side, brushing his lips across the top of his head. Dean watched as the archangel closed his eyes on an inhale, as if he was savoring the moment, before reluctantly pulling away.

“Right, well, looks like my work here is done,” he said, stretching out as he came to stand. “Adios, amigos.” 

Dean watched as Sam’s perfectly happy face fell, and it broke his heart. “Wait, Gabe,” he called out, and the archangel hesitated in his spot beside Sam, turning to look at him with raised brows. “Uh, you should stay. Y’know. It’s the holidays.”

Gabriel stared at him assessingly for a moment, before a small smile spread across his face, and he dropped to the carpeted floor to climb under the blankets and into the arms of a grinning Sam. As much as the fucker got on his last nerve, Dean couldn’t help but smile too as he relaxed into Castiel’s embrace. He might not be forgetting what Gabriel did to Baby anytime soon, but for Sam’s sake, he guessed he could try to forgive. 

All were silent for a while, enjoying the proximity to one another, and the heat pouring from the fire filled the huge room with a heady warmth that was a million miles better than central heating.

“The snowfall is incredibly heavy at the moment,” Castiel mused quietly, as if he were listening to the storm raging outside. “It may be some time before the roads are cleared.” 

The words brushed with warm breath against the skin of Dean’s throat, and fingers carded gently through the hair at his nape. The heat from the fireplace had chased off any lingering chill in his body, he was comfy and cozy, and he had his angel in his arms.

With a smile, he pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “Yeah well, I got all I need right here. Let it snow.”


End file.
